4,853 Miles
by SeasonalMusic
Summary: 4,853 Miles. That's How Far 16 year old Nalani Kawai traveled from Honolulu, Hawaii to Miami, Florida when she was only 14 years old. Now after two years, during her Sophomore year of High School, her reputation is starting to grow. And After she meets Austin Moon and Dez Fisher, her life just gets a little more crazy. Austin/OC (Nalani) NO ALLY! (Sorry!)
1. Characters

**A/N: FIRST: I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST AUSLLY. In fact I LOVE that couple. Its just there are only 10 Austin/OC stories out there. And I love to do things that not many other people do. Consider it a break. I am so sorry for no Ally. But, I have adopted a regular Auslly story and plan on continuing that ASAP. Until then... ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! I DO OWN ALL OF MY OC'S!**

* * *

**Characters:**

-Austin Moon

-Dez Fisher

-Trish De La Rosa

-Mike & Mimi Moon

-JJ De La Rosa

**OC's:**

-Nalani Kawai (Na-lan-ee Ka-wa-ee)

_Nalani is a 16 year old girl from Honolulu, Hawaii. She moved to Miami, Florida when she was 14 years old. Her father had a job transfer, he is the owner of Kawai Music Studios. Nalani grew up all her life in the music lifestyle. She knows how to play over 17 different instruments, including the guitar, piano, violin, and drums. She taught herself to write music at the age of 7. Nalani has a long wavy Coppery-Golden Red hair (very rare for Hawaiians), she stands 5'4, she has a curvy figure and is quite developed for her age, she has a golden tan, and has Sea-Green Eyes. She usually dresses in bright colorful summer dresses, colorful tanks, denim shorts or capris, flip-flops or sandals, always has a flower in her hair, and always wears earrings and necklaces. Nalani loves to be on stage but, is able to share the spotlight. She is quiet when you first meet her, then is a fun, kind, sarcastic, random young girl. She hates to be gloomy, and considers her self a "bight" person. She is a straight A student, and is what people call a Goody-Goody. But she is proud of it. Her relationships with family, friends, and boys is cantered around trust, love, and honesty. She may seems strong (which she is) but is a sensitive girl that isn't afraid to tell you what she is feeling. _

-Akoni (A-cone-ee) Kawai [Nalani's Dad] & Kaiona (K-eye-own-a) Kawai [Nalani's Mom]

-Skyla Jamison


	2. A Day In The Life

**A/N: Again. I love Auslly! I just like to do things that are not that popular. Don't like, Don't read. I won't care!  
**

**I do Not own Austin and Ally. I Do own all of my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Day In The Life**

Nalani's POV

* * *

2 years. It has already been 2 years since I have moved from my hometown of Honolulu, Hawaii to the less tropical city of Miami, Florida. That 4,853 miles. I am already starting my sophomore year of high school. Yeah, I have my friends. I'm not the most hated kid in school, but I am also not the most popular. I guess, I'm somewhere in the middle of the upper half. I just had my 16th Birthday. On August 17.

My Birthday was nothing huge, I had my friends over. We hung out, did normal "teenage" stuff. It was great. I got the new iPhone, got to redo my room, and got a kitten. Those are just a few of my gifts. People could say I'm spoiled. I'm not. Just on my birthday and Christmas do I get a lot of new stuff. The rest I buy myself. I save up my money from doing my babysitting job, and getting my allowance. But, even then, most of the goes towards college. People assume I get anything I want, since my dad owns a world famous record label, Kawai Music Studios. **(A/N: I just made that up.) **Yeah, we're rich. But, I don't advertise that I'm Akoni (Ah-Cone-ee) Kawai's daughter. Yeah, people know he has a kid, but the somehow don't connect it to me. They usually don't know unless they are a close friend, and come over to my house.

I attend Marino High School. It's nice that they do support the Arts as much as they do Sports. Like, one of the classes I have is going to be Music Composition. I do already know how to write music, and songs. I just hope this will make me that much better.

* * *

September 4.

Great. First day of school. I woke up actually, not tired for once. It's weird, on the first or last day of school, it seems you wake up with no problem. But, any other day, getting out of bed is like trying to move a mountain! I get dressed in a pastel colored, floral designed summer dress, with white leggings that come a little below the knee, a light blue short denim jacket, and brown braided flip-flops. My make-up consists of light pink eye-shadow, light blush, watermelon lip gloss, and a touch of body glitter. I'm lucky, being in the warm all my life, I have well taken are of skin, so, it's tan and clear. I slip on a necklace with a opal pendant on it, and simple silver hoop earrings. And add a light pink fake Hawaiian flower into my long Coppery hair that flows to the middle of my back. Perfectly me, and perfect for the first day of school.

I get to drive to school for once, on the day of my 16th birthday, I got my drivers license. And my big birthday present was a gold BMW convertible. I pulled into the parking lot of the school to find myself parking next to my one of my best friends, Skyla Jamison. She stands 5'5, with clean pale skin, bright blue eyes, and shoulder length curly caramel locks with bleach blond highlights.

"Skyla!" I wave as she runs over to meet me. She says hi, and we walk over to find our other BFF Trish De La Rosa. We found her standing the doors of the school. She waves.

"Hey girls. Ready for another year of teachers giving us enough homework to sink a boat." Skyla and I laugh at our Hispanic, school hating friend.

Skyla pokes her, "Girl, don't get focused on that! We're all 16 now, we drive. Think of the parties, the freedom, and the hot boys!" Trish smiles huge and squeals.

"I know, I know! I can't wait to have something to do Friday nights, besides being stuck at home, and having our parents force us to do Homework!" I laugh and nod in agreement. Even though, I don't like to disobey my parents. I like to have clean, healthy, trusting relationships with people.

DING. DING. DING. Great, they day begins. I am lucky that Trish, Skyla, and I all have the same homeroom. Out of the other classes, we have some together, but not too many. I had to stop at get something out of my locker (we put everything in them during the orientation for this year), and told them to go on with out me, I meet with them there.

I grabbed the notebook I needed, and started for room 107. When all of a sudden- OOF! I found myself on the ground, my stuff scattered. I must have run into someone. Since I heard a male voice apologizing over and over while he was gathering my things. I told him everything was fine as I stood up, he looked up at me. And my light sea green eyes met his dark chocolate brown ones.

* * *

**A/N: So there! My first official Chapter of my new story! Thanks for reading! Again... I LOVE AUSLLY! I JUST WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT! I enjoy doing OC stories, I always have. So if you liked it, Yay! Thanks! If people like it or not, I am still going to continue it. **

**Read, Rate, and Review!**

**~Rora**


	3. You Are?

**A/N: Hey! Here is Chapter 2 of 4,853 Miles! Enjoy!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY! I DO OWN MY OC'S**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You Are?**

Austin's POV

* * *

I was walking to homeroom, not wanting to be late, when I collided with something. From my position on my hands and knees I saw a girl with long copper hair face first on the ground.

My eyes went wide, "Oh My God. I am so Sorry. I am really sorry! I didn't see you. Sorry!" I began to pick up her scattered things.

I heard a soft melodic voice chime through my ears, "It's fine, don't worry about it." I stood up and looked over to have my brown eyes lock with soft seas green eyes, with hints of gold in them. The girl quickly looked down, blushing.

"Uhh... S-sorry about knocking you over. Here's your stuff." I handed her the things and she smiled at me, a beautiful smile. She has long wavy golden-copper-red hair that came her mid-back.

"Its alright. I better be going to my home room." She started to walk the opposite direction I was heading. And before I could stop myself...

"Wait!" She turned.

"Yeah?" Her sea green eyes sparkling. I blushed.

"What's your name?" I looked at the ground.

"Nalani." I looked up to see her gracefully walking away. Wow.

* * *

Homeroom was a bore. I couldn't stop thinking about that Nalani girl. She was so different, it was amazing. I walked to first hour which happened to be Music Composition. Music is my life, even though my parents want me to take over the family business, Moon's Mattress Kingdom.

I walk in to room 219, where I am greeted by my teacher, Mrs. Ellis. She tells me and the rest of the class to stand by the whiteboard, as she takes attendance and gives us out assigned seats. Whoopee. I let my mind wander to the girl named Nalani. I wondered if I would run into her again. Then, I heard her name, in her voice. No way, it couldn't be... could it.

"N-Nalan-eye Kawa-eye? Is that right." Mrs. Ellis tries to say a girl's name.

The girl spoke up, "Its Nalani Kawai Mrs. Ellis." I look over to see the girl I met in the hallway, and watch as she sits in her assigned seat. I continue to stare until I here my name.

"Austin Moon?" I look up and say "here". She tells me then to sit next to Nalani, Yes! The class is seated in rows of two.

"Students. The one that is seated next to you, is the one you will work with for projects. Consider yourselves, Partners for the rest of the year." Mrs. Ellis walked around the room, showing us what is where. I think I will like this class. She then tells us that she will give us the rest of class to get to know our partner and talk about our first project, to write a love duet. Boy, do I hope Nalani can write a song, cause I sure can't.

"Hey, your that kid that ran into me in the hallway before homeroom." Nalani voice makes me turn to look at her. She smiles.

"Heh... Yeah. Sorry bout that." I scratched the back of my head, nervously. She giggled.

"Oh... It's nothing." She laughs again, and we start to talk.

I now know that she is from Hawaii, her name mean the calmness of the sea, she is a musical genius (well that what I call her), she is single (I asked her that), and that her dad owns a Music Studio. Kawai Music Studio's to be exact. She said not to tell anyone, which I won't. For our projects we agreed to alternate between three places, My house, her house, and her dad's Music Studio.

Nalani seems to be a super kind girl, and I can't wait to get to know her better. We discovered that we have all our classes together (Yes. I am in honors math). We walk out together, until I hear a voice, that make my blood run cold.

"Lani!" I look over to see someone that I have tried to avoid, and have since last year. Until now.

* * *

**A/N: Who has Austin been trying to avoid? And what has made him avoid this person? (Hint: It's a girl, and she knows Nalani.)**

**Chapter 3 will be up ASAP! Thanks for reading! **

**Read, Rate, and Review!**

**~Rora**


End file.
